


come up roses

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Arranged Marriage, Insecurity, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tony knows that one day, they'll leave him. One day, they'll tire of kissing his insecurities away, of etching reassurances of love on his skin.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Tiberius Stone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 337
Collections: anonymous





	come up roses

"Don't." Tony pleads. "Please, please just go."

Steve and Bucky didn't leave. They wouldn't, not after everything's that happened. Not after the news of Tony's engagement.

"You don't have to do this," Steve tells him.

"No, you don't get it. Afterall this time Steve, you still don't get it." Tony laughs but his eyes held no mirth. 

He misses this, Steve's blind optimism. It got him through tough times but it won't spare him this time. Not when the decision has been finalized. Howard married for obligation, it's just fortunate that he loved Maria as well.

But how could Tony love Tiberius when he already gave his heart to Steve and Bucky?

"Tony, we know you since we were kids. You told us that you'd rather be disowned than marry someone Howard picked." Bucky says.

He did. He still feels the same but,

"It's different." Tony replies, his tune is hollow. "People change."

Steve is frowning. "It's not too late. We can talk to your dad. Or--or your mom. She'll listen--"

"-- And the what?" Tony interrupts. "Sure, maybe they'll break it off but there'll be another rich alpha eager to mate me. And then Howard will strike another bargain like the brilliant businessman he is."

Bucky clenches his jaw, a determined glint in his eyes. "We'll tell them about us. We loved you since we were kids and that never changed, Tony. You know that."

Tony does know that. But he also knows that Steve and Bucky had each other since they were three and Tony only came into picture when they were ten. He knows that Steve and Bucky loved each other long before they realized they had room for Tony.

Tony knows that despite the heartfelt confessions of love, deep in his heart he would always hear the whispers of doubts. He would always be haunted by insecurities, of feeling like he's a missing piece to a complete puzzle.

Tony knows that, that,

One day, they'll leave him. One day, they'll tire of kissing his insecurities away, of etching reassurances of love on his skin.

"People change." Tony repeats. Maybe if repeats a lie, it'll become a truth.

Steve takes a deep breath, "Tell us you don't want us anymore. Tell us to leave and never come back. Tell us you don't love us."

Tony bites his lip. He can do this. He's always been a great liar. 

"I--I," He averts his gaze but Bucky holds his chin and forces his to look at them. "I--"

Tony feels like his throat is closing in. His mouth feels like a desert.

"I--" He spots his fiancee from the corner of his eye. "I-- _I have to go_."

Tony attempts to leave but Steve reaches for his arm. It's a loose hold and Tony can break it off with an effortless shrug, but he doesn't. He can't.

"Tony, we've promised you before that if you need us, we'll be there. We love you and if you--if you wanna go, if you chose to leave him--to leave _all_ this behind and start over, you know where to find us."

Tony swallows the whine stuck in his throat, "You--you can't promise that. Please-- _please_ don't make this harder than it is."

There's a soft, sad look in Bucky's eyes and Tony hates seeing the alpha upset.

"We'll always love you," Bucky smiles. "We'll never get tired of telling you. We just wanna see you happy."

The two alphas kiss his chastely on his cheeks and walks away. It felt like the final note on a music sheet. Tony's heart throbs with longing.

"I--is the spare key still in the pot of the cactus?" Tony croaks out.

Steve and Bucky pauses and looks back. Hopes fill their chest as they stare at the face of their omega.

Tony decides, maybe he can do this. Sometimes you gotta run before you can walk, right?


End file.
